


haunted

by Liahkim (Rethira)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, Haunting, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Liahkim
Summary: Michael may be dead but he isn't gone.





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> listen: zero & michael raising mikhail as their adorable stinky son

it’s not easy being haunted by a dragon as big as a house. at least he’s quiet, and doesn’t smell, unlike _some_ dragons zero could mention ( _mikhail_ )

the difficult parts come when she wakes up in michael’s head. literally inside it, because the big idiot likes to put his head on her while she’s sleeping, except he can’t touch her so his head just goes through her and then zero wakes up to semi-translucent dragon brain tissue and there’s yelling and screaming and throwing swords and arms and “ _for the last fucking time,_ michael, _get your head out of me”_

(here’s how it works. he can touch things that were never alive in the first place. if something _was_ alive, but is now dead, there’s some sort of sliding scale of how much he can interact with it - basically, he can walk through the recently alive walls of her house, but can rest his head on her long dead wooden bed frame

if it’s alive, he can’t touch it. no exceptions)

it’s also really fucking annoying being able to see him but not touch him - or hell, not being able to _rely_ on him. mikhail’s coming along but he’s… he’s not michael, and nothing says that as much as having michael’s hovering form behind her, muttering “he’s only a child, zero”

yeah. her’s. her’s and michael’s in a way, even. annoying little brother fits mikhail better than- than anything else does, but there’s still a responsibility there

she got michael killed, therefore she has to make sure mikhail survives

kinda hard to tell if it’s easier or harder with a worried and _useless_ dragon who goes out of his way to contradict her _every fucking move_ but then, michael wouldn’t be michael otherwise

at least this is better than no michael at all


End file.
